Prison Break
by samararh3
Summary: This is the story of what happened after Lin's bending was taken away and how Tenzin and his children freed her and Pema from prison. I do not own LOK As always, remember to leave those reviews! :-) Also, make sure to stick around for Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Prison Break: 1

Lin's eyes widened and time seemed to stand still as she experienced the sensation of perpetually falling through space without knowing if she would ever land on solid ground. Large drops of water plopped onto her face from above, but she could not perceive where they were coming from, only that they felt like cold and wet bullets piercing and soaking into her skin. The only sound in the world seemed to be a loud, rhythmic pounding as if her heart was attempting to escape through her ears. All of her feeling, including the physical, seemed to leave her body until only pain was left. Once the pain stripped away, there was nothing and she was just numb and empty.

All at once, she fell onto the cold, hard ground and the rain suddenly fell normally, the ominous clouds appeared as the source, and the people standing around her came into vision again as her feeling returned.

Disorienting was the best way to describe it – even though she was back on solid ground, the familiarity that once existed between her and the earth was no longer present. Sheer terror began to set in as she slowly spread her palm onto the stone; her hand trembled, not with power, but with fear. She tried desperately to feel something, but it was no use; Amon had taken her bending away…

"Put her with the others." Amon's said as he walked past her body.

Anger rose inside of Lin at the sound of his voice; _he_ did this to her. What did he mean by others? Did they somehow capture Tenzin and his family? She wanted to jump up and attack and to break free of the rope that bound her hands, but as she tried to raise her arms and throw her body upward, it became painfully obvious that her strength left with her bending. She moaned, now realizing the full extent of her predicament; she was powerless, helpless, and even if she could manage to get away, she wouldn't be able to go far.

Discouraged, Lin lay back down on the stone floor and closed her eyes, panting from the small amount of activity she just did.

"Get up." One of Amon's henchmen said with a tone of anger as he walked up behind her. Lin wanted to think it was because she was being defiant, but she physically could not get up on her own even if she tried. She didn't say anything and didn't move.

"I said, get up." The man continued more forcefully, this time picking Lin up by her belt and the metal armor around her neck. He practically threw her onto her elbows and knees where she winced from the pain as she struggled to hold herself up.

"Now, stand." He said, too quickly.

Lin shook her head a little, breathing heavily as she tried and failed to push herself up more. "I – I can't." She muttered under her breath.

"I can't hear you." He snapped.

"I can't." She said louder and looked up at the Equalist with defiance.

Grumbling obscenities, he yanked Lin to her feet and grabbed her arm. He began walking at a speed too quick for her feet to catch up, pulling her alongside him. She stumbled, over and over, and despite her efforts to put one foot in front of the other, her legs just would not cooperate. "Can I get some help over here?" He called, and almost immediately, another man arrived to help drag her up into one of the airships that she didn't destroy. As they reached the large open door to the ship, they walked inside a few feet and shoved her hard toward the long metal ledge on the far wall used for chaining up the prisoners. Lin hit the ledge and crumpled to the floor, moaning in agony.

"You're weak." The man sneered and walked away as a new set of Equalists suddenly clamped shackles around her wrists and chained her arms above her head – at least she was able to sit on the floor and was not forced to stand again. Lin's chest heaved between each exhale as she hung lifelessly from the chains processing what just happened. She felt empty again when she realized that she couldn't just bend herself out of those metal shackles. The Equalist was right; she was weak…

As the airship lifted off the ground, she looked to her left, thinking that she could catch a glimpse of the monster who did this to her when her eyes caught onto something else. All tied up in a row, one by one, were each of the council members who were captured earlier in the day. They all stared at her as if they were expecting something, but she had nothing more to give them. In her whole life, she never felt more humiliated than she did at that moment; their eyes were so full of pity and disappointment and their facial expression confirmed the notion that she failed them and her beloved city. At least the airbenders got away, she thought and averted her eyes so she faced forward. She couldn't bear to look at them anymore and she didn't for the rest of the flight.

After what seemed like an eternity of flying they finally landed. Thankfully, her uniform blocked out most of the rainwater from seeping into her underclothes because her hair was only just starting to dry. Lin looked up as the large metal door creaked open. Thy sky was black from cloud cover and time of day, but at least the rain had stopped. Lin wondered where they had been taken – the airship would not be able to land near any of the underground Equalist prison entrances, so where did they land and what were they going to do with her?

She watched angrily as Amon exited the ship with his lieutenant and a few chi blockers. Not long after, the two Equalists from before unchained her from the wall but left the shackles on. They instructed her to stand, and even though her muscles were still like jelly, she was able to hold herself up. Lin took one last look at the council members before they escorted her off the ship and onto a roof. Lin looked around, recognizing her surroundings. She was in the city, but not just any part of the city, this was her most familiar place in the city. Her eyes darted around and she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that they were standing on top of the police station.

Lin couldn't believe it – they were going to lock her up in her own prison. They must have overtaken the station after Saikhan was captured.

"How does it feel? Being led into your own prison cell?" The forceful man from the island asked spitefully. They tugged on her to keep moving and she reluctantly followed. "The esteemed Chief Beifong," He continued mockingly. "Now that you've been equalized, you are just like the rest of us."

The roof access trap door was nearing with each and every step and once they were close, her other escorts climbed down. Only Lin and the bad-tempered man were left as she stood staring down the dark stairs. "Now it's your turn to rot in a cell."

Just as he finished his sentence and the rage inside her became to much, Lin whipped around and round-house kicked him in the face. He fell to the metal roof with a clang and before he could even fathom what just happened, she was running. She was in her domain now and with that advantage, she had a good chance of escaping – no one knew this building like Lin did. As the man called frantically for help from behind the hand holding his bloody nose, Lin was already at the edge of the roof. She looked back for a moment and when she saw the two equalists from before in pursuit, she quickly climbed over the side and onto the fire escape despite the restraints of the shackles around her wrists.. She slid down the ladder, the metal on her hands, scraping against the bars.

After a moment, she arrived at the first landing. The enemies above were shouting for backup and peeking over the ledge. Thinking quickly, Lin thrust her body forward, shattering through the window glass. She quickly got back on her feet once she was inside the building and began to run. She didn't know exactly where she could go; without her bending she wouldn't be able to get into most of the rooms in the building. They would have guards on all of the doors including the side exits, and even if she could fight through them they could be locked, or worse, she could be electrocuted off the side of the building. Her only option would be to leave through the front door – the only door that was guaranteed to be open.

She headed for the hallway toward the foyer on the first floor figuring that there may be one, maybe two, manning the area. If that was the case, then she would definitely be able to take them.

"Hey!" A man shouted from behind her as he popped out of the stairwell.

Lin gasped and sprinted for the foyer.

"Backup! We need backup!" He yelled and two Equalists appeared behind her. She looked back noticing that her pursuers were falling behind; though they were much younger, Lin was still faster. As she turned her head forward again, she smacked right into another body and both of them fell down. The Equalist was pressing down hard as she pinned Lin to the floor. Thinking quickly, she kneed the woman in the stomach and scurried out of her grasp. In no position to stop for any reason, Lin sprang back up, ignoring the pain, and pressed on to the lobby which was right around the next corner.

They must have given word that she was escaping because there was a whole group of Equalists waiting at the exit. Lin stopped for a moment to look for an opening, but there weren't any to take.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders; it was the Equalist from before – the woman she knocked into. Lin quickly maneuvered around the person's hold and turned it against them. She brought the chain between her hand cuffs over the woman's head and pulled it close against her neck. She writhed against Lin's grip, but the more she struggled, the tighter Lin held her.

Everyone froze as they all waited to see what she would do. Her plan now was to take the girl as a hostage and walk right out of the building. It was a long shot, and the longer she stood there, the more her energy faded away, so she needed to do something fast.

"Stand down!" Lin yelled across the room. When no one moved, she brought the chain further into the woman's neck.

"There she is!" The man from the roof yelled as he rounded the corner holding a bloody rag to his nose.

"Nobody move!" She shouted over the crowd..

"Easy." The Lieutenant said slowly in his gravel voice as he arrived on the scene. "No one is going anywhere."

"I'm not kidding around! Stand down and let me pass!" Lin continued. "If you let me pass, she goes free."

The Lieutenant smiled ever so slightly and stepped aside. "As you wish." He said as if he were hiding something.

Slowly, the group of people parted to either side, exposing the open doors. Lin walked carefully forward, watching her back from every angle. Just as she was within feet of the exit, a smooth, dark voice permeated the silence.

"That's enough." Amon said, and stepped into the doorway.

"You let me go – or your precious follower goes." Lin said seriously through staggered breaths, and then caused the girl to yelp again.

Amon chuckled in the way that makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck. "You're bluffing. You don't have it in you to kill."

"Let me through and you won't have to find out."

"You must be tired." Amon continued in his calm, but unsettling tone. "The effects of your transformation still have not worn off. You need to sit down and rest."

Lin shuttered at the word 'transformation' and relished the thought of lying in her nice, soft bed at home and wanted nothing more than to plop down in a chair and drink a hot cup of tea. She shook off this feeling quickly.

"Stop trying to use my own tactics against me." She spat, knowing that he was trying to get her to let her guard down.

"You are surrounded, Lin Beifong. You cannot escape."

Lin's eyes darted in all directions. The possibility of getting out of this was looking much slimmer now that she was completely surrounded. And she was so tired… She didn't want to run anymore… In fact, the adrenalin that had been keeping her going completely wore off and it felt like she would collapse at any second. Despite all of her ailments though, she couldn't just let them win.

"Hit me with your best shot." She said, each word filled with spite.

Amon's eyes squinted behind his mask. "Very well." He waved his hand and the Equalists slowly closed in. If there was a chance of getting out of there it was at that moment. Lin shoved her hostage aside and darted straight for the door. Any resistance, she met with full force and her martial arts background. She fought them off one by one, but it was no use because there were too many of them and she was fading fast. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep up this charade.

It only took one jab of the lieutenant's electric sticks to bring her down entirely. She cringed on her hands and knees, knowing that it was over, but not willing to back down.

"I – Is that the – the best you got?"She asked with a straining voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Prison Break 2

Lin was thrown into a cell in the west wing of the station after passing out from electrocution for the hundredth time in the last week. There was no way of knowing what time of day it was because none of the cells in the west wing had windows. She spent hours of slipping in and out of restless sleep, dreaming graphically about the events that transpired. In her waking hours, she worried, contemplated and ached with misery; her life would never be the same again…

After what seemed like two and a half days, two guards came to collect her from her lowly prison cell and move her to a different one on the 2nd floor of the east wing. She complied quietly, not wanting to endure another fight with those younger and stronger than herself. At least the new imprisonment would have a sliver of window where she could know day from night.

As they walked through those familiar halls, all she felt was emptiness. It was strange being in a place that she knew everything about, a place where she spent her whole life including childhood and adolescence, but she was there in chains. They arrived on the second floor where doors to other hallways lined the walls. These halls contained the cells for long-term, single-room prisoners. The thought crossed her mind that she may be looking face to face with some of the most dangerous people she's arrested over the years. She pushed that thought away, hoping that maybe they were moved as well.

They stopped in front of a door and knocked four times – some sort of code, she guessed. A guard on the inside let them in and motioned to the far end of the wall of metal bars. Lin kept her gaze forward as they passed by the variety of convicted criminals that were loudly expressing their feelings of her being in there with them. As they neared her new home, something that was not very characteristic of prison caught Lin's eye. It was colors of bright orange and yellow; the colors of the air nomads. Suddenly panicked, Lin turned her head sideways to verify her worst fear. Ironically, Lin envisioned Pema in a cell many times, but certainly not like this.

Pema sat on the floor cradling her newborn child in her arms, unaware of her presence. Lin stopped in her tracks and realized that the airbenders were nowhere to be seen. Pema looked up and made eye-contact with her – her eyes were red and sad and wet as if she had been crying. Lin stared intently with fear in her eyes, thinking that maybe Pema would answer her thoughts somehow. Sure enough, Pema shook her head ever so slightly, confirming that her nightmares had become a reality; Tenzin and the children had been captured, or worse…

Lin shook her head. "No." She muttered. They got away; she sacrificed herself to save them! The guards tried to pull her forward, but she yanked back. "No!" She struggled against their superior strength; she had so many questions and so much anger. "I thought you got away!"

"We couldn't fly fast enough..." Pema chocked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Tenzin tried to protect us, but he couldn't do it by himself."

Lin pushed one of the Equalists away and grabbed tightly onto the bars of Pema's cell. "What happened to them?" Lin asked frantically as the guards tried to pry her fingers from the bars.

"I don't know. They electrocuted Tenzin and overpowered the children." Pema hiccupped from sadness and cupped her hand over her mouth. "They must be so scared."

"They know each other! Get her out of here!" The guard at the door called to the two restraining her. "There's no one in the cells on the 4th floor." Together the Equalists yanked her back and attempted to pull her away again.

Lin managed to get one hand free from their clutches and punched the guy on her right in the nose. She kneed the other man where it hurts and moved back to the bars. Pema stood and quickly moved toward her. She studied Lin's expression; it was so pained and conflicted.

"I can't get you out." Lin said, her sad eyes delivering the real message. Before Pema could respond, Lin yelled in agony as electricity coursed through her veins and magnetized her hands to the bars. After a moment, the charge went away and a little smoke smelling of burnt hair trailed into the air as Lin fell to the floor.

"Lin!" Pema shouted and dropped down to see if she was okay. "Lin, are you alright?"

"I – I'm sorry that – that I couldn't p – protect them. " Lin managed to say just before she let her body go completely limp. The guards hoisted her up and as they dragged her away, Lin and Pema shared one last look.


	3. Chapter 3

Prison Break 3

After Korra accused Amon of being a waterbender and freed them at the Equalist rally, Tenzin and his children ran as fast as they could to reach the police station where Pema and the newborn baby were being held. Together, they snuck into the station through an open window and crept through the halls on the first floor to get to the stairs. They met little resistance because at all points of access there were abandoned Equalist radios that were spreading the news of Amon's betrayal. Most of the Equalist guards would have gone to see for themselves.

Though it was an intricate building and had many different rooms and sections, Tenzin was no stranger to it and figured that Pema would be on the 2nd, 3rd, or 4th floor. As they climbed the stairs, Tenzin urged his children to stay behind him; he couldn't bear for anything more to happen to them.

"Wait." He said and motioned for them to stop as he listened to the sound of footsteps descending from the next flight. The young guard saw him and immediately started back in the other direction, clearly not looking for a fight. With anger and fear in his heart, Tenzin propelled himself up to the man and pinned him to the wall with his forearm. "Do you know who I am?" Tenzin asked through clenched teeth.

"Y – Yes." The man strained, on the verge of being choked from Tenzin's arm pushing against his throat. .

"Where is my wife?" Tenzin shouted, unable to hold in his rage.

"On the – the second – floor. Third door – on your left." He garbled as fast as he could. "Please – don't hurt me."

Tenzin dropped him to onto the steps and backed away. "Come, children." He said and corralled them through the door and onto the second floor.

"That was amaaaaaaaaaaazing, dad!" Jinora said excitedly.

"Yeah, you really had him scared." Meelo interjected.

Ikki was quiet; the guard wasn't the only one Tenzin managed to scare…

Before they could reach the third door on the right, two more guards ran toward them from the end of the long hallway. One of them had a ring of keys clanging against his thigh; they needed those keys. Tenzin threw a few air pockets down at the guards' feet, causing them to fall. When they closed in on the man and woman, Tenzin grabbed the keys and Jinora blasted them down the hall with a wind tunnel.

"Keep it going Jinora. You two, follow me." Tenzin called as he burst open the door they were looking for. Tenzin looked frantically into each cell and just when he was about to lose faith that she was in that hallway, he laid his eyes on her. Pema looked up from Rohan and, with a mixture of shock and relief, smiled. "Pema!"

As he fumbled with the keys to find the right one for that cell, Pema rushed to touch her children's hands through the bars.

"Mommy!" Ikki and Meelo called in tandem and reached out to her.

"Are you two alright? Where's Jinora?"

"I'm here, mom." Jinora said as she ran toward them. "Those guys didn't know what hit them!"

Tenzin sighed loudly with relief as the door clanged and creaked open.

"Pema, are you alright? What about Rohan? Did they hurt you?" Tenzin asked as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, really." She said calmly then looked down at Rohan. "We've been bonding."

Tenzin kissed Rohan's forehead and then shared a long gaze with his wife.

"Pema, I – I am so sorry… I tried to stop them, but –"

"I know." She responded as he embraced her. The children joined in and they all pulled in close. Tenzin sniffed and wiped his watery eyes as he broke their unit.

"We don't have much time." He said and looked down the hall to make sure they were still alone. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"Come on, let's go!" Meelo urged and took the lead.

"Mrs. Lang agreed to let us take refuge in the basement beneath her shop. We'll be safe there." Tenzin whispered into his wife's ear over the shouting protest of the rest of the prisoners in that hallway.

When the two guards appeared at the door, Jinora immediately knocked them back with an air blast.

"We need to get out of here before everyone returns." He said, breaking into a jog.

"Oh!" Pema exclaimed, causing Tenzin to whip around.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I – " Pema began, but dropped off when she realized what she was about to say. Did she really want to tell Tenzin about Lin? Would he insist on going after her?

"Pema, we need to leave, _now_."

She recalled that last look that she shared with Lin before she was dragged away; Lin's eyes were so full of desperation… As much as she and Lin did not get along, it would be simply wrong to not inform Tenzin of her whereabouts. "We can't just leave her here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lin – she's here."

Tenzin's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do? Lin sacrificed her life for him and his family. He couldn't just leave her behind. Then again, he did not want to risk his family's freedom for hers.

"Where is she?" He asked seriously. Maybe they would be able to retrieve her quickly if she was close.

"They said something about taking her to the 4th floor."

Tenzin shook his head. It was too far and there would be much more security up there.

"I must get you to safety first. I'll come back for Lin."

Pema nodded in agreement and they ran for the stairs. They were in no position to take time to talk about this.

As soon as they entered the stairwell the children and Pema started descending the steps while Tenzin hesitated and looked up toward the next landing; he felt an overwhelming guilt rising in his chest. Lin did not deserve to be left alone a moment longer; he couldn't just leave her there, he decided. Tenzin turned his head and made eye contact with his wife who had stopped on the lower landing. He knew that they would not make it out safely if they all went to rescue her; four people and one baby could escape much more quickly than 5 people, a baby, and one possibly incapacitated person who would require assistance.

As she looked up at her husband, she knew what he was thinking. Some part of her knew that Tenzin would do anything to try and save his old friend. She nodded, giving him permission to proceed with his new plan as she averted her eyes to her infant son; it didn't matter what she thought about it as long as they all got home safe.

"Come on daddy!" Meelo shouted and flew up to grab his father's hand.

"Pema –" He began, but couldn't find the words to say it. He watched her look up and nod her head again – he knew she understood. He motioned for his children to approach him as he kneeled to their levels.

"I have something that I need to do, so I will need you all to head to Mrs. Lang's without me. I am counting on you three to protect your mother and the baby while I'm gone."

"But – but daddy!" Ikki whined.

"What do you have to do?" Jinora asked eagerly. "Can we help?"

What was he supposed to tell them? Of course they couldn't come along; it would be too dangerous. "I – I –"

"It's not important right now, Jinora." Pema said to avert the pressure off her husband. "All we need to worry about is getting to safety."

Tenzin gazed up at her feeling a complete debt of gratitude.

"But, I don't want you to leave us again!" Ikki said and hugged her father tightly. Meelo and Jinora joined in and it took all of his strength to hold it together as he embraced them in return.

"I'm sorry you are scared. I promise that I won't be far behind you." He said sincerely and lingered a moment longer before he stood up. He cleared his throat and motioned for them to go back into the hallway they just came from. "This way…"

Tenzin quickly led them down the hall, locking the two guards behind a cell block door before they reached the large window at the end of the hall. Tenzin opened the window and looked out, up and down to make sure that no one was patrolling. He climbed out onto the fire escape landing and helped the children through first and then held out his arms to receive the baby. Pema gently placed tiny Rohan into his arms before she climbed through the window as well.

Tenzin looked down at his son in his arms and held him close before reluctantly giving him up.

"You all will climb down here. Once you reach the ground, run and try to stay hidden. I won't be long." Tenzin said in a low voice so he wouldn't be heard. "Go on children, you first." They each hugged him one more time before beginning their descent to the road below. "I love you all so much."

Tenzin turned to Pema and realized in an instance that she wouldn't be able to climb while holding the baby. He took off his robe and ripped off a long section and then tied it loosely around her neck to make a sling. She secured Rohan safely into the fabric and hugged her husband.

"Be careful." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much." She said softly and pulled away. Before he could respond, she was already following suit behind the children.

Tenzin looked over the metal railing as he watched his family reach the ground level. He shared one last glance with his wife before they all disappeared into an alleyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Prison Break 4

Tenzin ran down the hallway meticulously looking through each window hoping to see Lin's familiar face in one of the cells. He was beginning to lose faith that she was even being kept on the 4th floor when a chubby guard sauntered out of one of the cells, an Equalist glove in hand. He was obviously not important in the hierarchy of authority, but he was the enemy nonetheless. Tenzin readied himself to send the man flying down the hall in a whirlwind, but one look at Tenzin and the Equalist fled without even a second glance.

Tenzin shot forward to the door that the coward left open thinking that he was definitely in there for a specific reason. He quickly entered the hall and shut the door behind him so that he could not be followed. He turned around slowly to find that the hallway was more like a small room with a single cell. To his relief and dismay the former chief of police was leaned haphazardly against the wall with most of her body crumpled on the floor. Faint electric static popped from her direction and the rancid smell of burning hair and skin penetrated his senses as his brain rapidly sifted through the worst possible scenarios. Could she be unconscious? Dead? Did they electrocute her until she couldn't take it anymore?

A low groan came penetrated the silence and all of those terrible thoughts lifted.

"Lin!" He said in an urgent whisper and rushed to the cell door dropping to his knees to get down to her level.

"Tenzin…?" She said in a gravely, dehydrated voice as she brought her hand to her head and opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she realized what was actually in front of her. "Tenzin. What are you – eugh" She reached out to touch the cell bars, but recoiled as her highly charged uniform elicited a zap that surged through her fingers.

"Lin, are you – what happened?"

"What are you – doing here? She asked, her voice wavering.

"Once I learned of your whereabouts, I couldn't – I mean I wouldn't just leave you here. I had to come."

"You put yourself and your whole family in danger." She scolded. "I am no threat to them now so I will be released – eventually. You all need to get out while you still have a chance…"

"No longer a threat?" He repeated after a moment of reflection. Lin just bowed her head, unwilling to look him in the eye. Tenzin shook his head but couldn't bring himself to say what he knew to be the inevitable. "Amon…"

"That _monster_ took me back to the island for questioning. When I wouldn't talk – well, you know the rest…"

Tenzin's heart sunk deep into his chest as overwhelming sadness and gratitude filled his being. "Lin… What you did – for me – for my family… I can't even begin to –"

"Save your breath, Tenzin." She half-chuckled, "You know I didn't have a choice." Tenzin did not fight it. He understood what it meant have a duty to someone. "What about your wife and the baby?" She asked, "Have you found them yet?"

"Yes, Pema and the children are on the way to a safe house as we speak. I only hope that they made it safely…"

"You let them go alone?! Pema can't fight to save her life, let alone protect four inexperienced –"

"You said so yourself, I trained them well." He responded with a weak smile.

Lin returned the favor but then winced as she sat upright against the wall. "How about you get me out of here then?"

"Of – Of course. I – uh…" He fumbled with the keys, his trembling hands attempting to pick out one from the ring.

"Here." Lin beaconed and held out her hand. Not interested in wasting any more precious time, he did so right away and she handed him the correct one within seconds.

As Tenzin wriggled the key into the lock, Lin attempted to get to her feet. No matter how excruciating, she tried to hide her pain – as always… The cell door retracted into the wall and immediately he knelt down again to help.

"What did they do to you?"

"It's nothing." She said with a straining voice and waved him off, grabbing onto the bars for support.

"You – you can barely stand!"

Lin sighed. "After they locked me up in my own cell, I haven't exactly been the most – cooperative prisoner. They started using electrocution as a method to shut me up. Every hour on the hour I would receive one shock. The guard left right before you came in." She took another few steps beyond the bars, and then leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Tenzin stood his mouth agape with horror. He knew that the Equalists were radical, but he did not think that they were this violent. He felt guilty and partially responsible for her misfortune. "Lin, I –"

"I'm fine. The effects just haven't worn off yet."

Tenzin hesitantly took her answer to heart. What good would arguing about her condition be to them? Lin would _never_ admit that she needed help, especially from Tenzin. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Lin chuckled, "Come on, what do you take me for?" She stood up straight and stretched her back and then walked past him toward the door. "Let's go."

Tenzin shook his head and followed. Slowly, they peeked into the hallway only to find that it was empty.

"What's the plan?" Lin asked to Tenzin's surprise.

"Well, I helped the Pema and the children out through the fire escape. The coast is clear."

"No, I've already tried that. The roof is crawling with Equalists. If they see us, we'll be electrocuted right off the side of the building."

Tenzin shook off his initial reaction to that statement knowing that he did not need to dwell on worrying about his family at the moment. "Alright. You know this place better than I do."

"We'll take the West tunnel beneath the training room. It lets out near Dragon Flats Borough. We're headed to Old Mrs. Lang's, right?"

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that? And what tunnels?"

"I have my ways." Lin said as she motioned for him to follow her down the hallway. "As for the tunnels; there's a lot that you don't know about this building, Tenzin." They walked slowly, keeping close to the wall. "The training room is on the ground floor directly beneath us. Unfortunately, we'll need to pass through the reception area that leads to the interrogation rooms, the holding cells, and the main offices. It is likely that we will meet resistance."

They descended the stairs quietly but their steps echoed no matter how lightly they tread. As they reached the ground floor, Lin looked out into the hallway from behind the stairwell wall.

"Where are all the guards?" She asked herself aloud as she, again, gazed down an empty hallway.

"Everyone seemed to rush to the Equalist rally at the arena. Korra unmasked Amon as a waterbender and freed me and my children. We left straight away to come here."

"A _waterbender_?" Lin asked loudly in shock. "But how did –" Before she could finish her sentence, Tenzin pulled her behind the wall and covered her mouth with his right hand. His other hand gripped her shoulder and steadily held her in the shadows against the wall. Suddenly, two Equalists ran into the stairwell and ascended them with speed. When he was sure that they were gone, Tenzin lowered his hand and they both were able to breathe again. He looked in front of him and all at once he became aware of his position; his body had Lin pressed up against the wall and they were extraordinarily close to each other's faces.

Their hearts were pounding from the run-off adrenalin, but something about that heartbeat was familiar. It was almost electric.

Tenzin quickly backed away and cleared his throat. "S-Sorry – about that. I'll fill you in on everything later."

Lin tried to hide her bewildered expression behind a cool face; It may have been the exhaustion talking, but in that moment she definitely felt the remnants of that old flame between them flicker. She wondered for a split second if he felt it too and then brushed it off. This only made her feel angry. She punched him in the arm hard and pointed at his face. "Next time let me fight my own battles." She said spitefully and started down the hall without him.

Tenzin sighed loudly and followed, rubbing his sure-to-be bruised forearm along the way.

Tension rose as they arrived at the high-traffic reception area. Before they entered the room, Lin surveyed the situation. A small group of five was milling about at the entrance, but none were truly standing guard. Their intended sanctuary was only about 40 feet away in the hall on the other side of the room. "Try to sneak behind anything you can find. Our target is the third door on the other side."

"And if they see us?"

"They are not focused. We can take them."

"Lin… Do you really think that you can –?"

"I said, _we_ can take them." She responded sternly with fury in her eyes.

Without speaking, the two of them began the slow trek toward the other side of the room, dodging behind columns, desks, and large potted plants to keep out of sight. Despite their stealth, Lin's cumbersome uniform proved to be too loud for this operation.

"Over there!" An Equalist yelled and motioned for his group to follow. Lin and Tenzin exchanged a glance, but before they could make any sort of plan, Lin sprinted right toward them.

"What are you doing?!" Tenzin yelled and held back behind a pillar.

At a certain point, Lin stopped in her tracks, got into a familiar position, and made a motion that elicited no effect. She hesitated and glanced at her hands, remembering that she no longer had the power of the earth at her fingertips. The Equalists were advancing far too quickly, but still she did not move. Tenzin jumped out from behind his safe-zone to help, but just as he was about to blast the closest aggressor through the window, Lin lifted her leg and drop-kicked him in the face. Not expecting that recovery, Tenzin smirked and began blowing the others back. Lin pulled out the metal cable from her uniform and held it in her hand just like she would have done if she could bend. She whipped it around and aimed at their ankles, causing four of them to fall to the floor.

One chi-blocker evaded the attack, pulled out a pair of electric cables and flung them toward Tenzin who was too preoccupied with the others to notice. Lin saw it though, and knowing the consequences, she ran and threw herself in front of him, allowing the cables to wrap around her like tentacles and course electricity through her being once more. She fell hard onto the floor in front of him, violently shaking from the high voltage.

Tenzin gasped and as anger rose inside of him, he stepped in front of Lin and channeled that aggression into a high velocity sideways tornado that funneled each individual out the front door along with a few pieces of furniture that would stall them longer.

After everyone was gone, he knelt down by her side and yanked the cables off her stiffened body. When would he stop owing her for saving his hide? She groaned the world spinning as she opened her eyes; she had not passed out that time and was sadly getting used to the sensation enough to present herself from giving in to it.

"Lin? Can you move your legs?" Tenzin asked softly.

"Course I can." Lin responded, her voice tight in her throat.

Tenzin lifted her to her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Lean on me. Let's go."

She did not object; it would be foolish to try and go on by herself.

The two of them lumbered over to the hall on the other side of the room. "Which door?" Tenzin asked urgently as they neared their destination.

"The – the double doors." She responded, breathing heavily.

As soon as they made it into the training room, Tenzin tenderly set Lin on the ground and leaned her on the side of a cushioned bench. He then went back immediately to lock the doors behind them and put a few metal rods through the handles so that no one could follow them in. As soon as he was done, a peaceful silence swept over them, only to be broken by their movements and sharp breathing; they were finally safe enough to rest.

"Just give me a few minutes and then we can leave." Lin said, feeling a mixture of sadness and resentment. She thought about how foolish she must have looked in the lobby when she tried to bend and how angry she was that her second home was crawling with the enemy. Innocent people were trapped in the building and there was nothing she could do to save them.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Tenzin said, his own thoughts surfacing into speech.

"What?"

"Protect me." He said seriously.

Lin thought about it, but she could only think of a handful of logical reasons why she jumped out in front of him before. She couldn't deny that she felt a personal responsibility to protect him. She promised after all…

"I knew that I could handle being electrocuted. You, on the other hand, would have been out for much longer. In my – weakened state, I wouldn't have been able to carry you out."

Tenzin nodded and looked away. "Right. Of course… It was – only logical that you would do that."

Lin studied his saddened expression as she looked at him with soft eyes.

"Well, when you – care about someone," She said slowly, causing him to turn forward to face her. "That's what you do. You try to protect them…"

They stared at each other for a little too long trying to see the other's thoughts deep in their eyes. Lin was the one to look away. She cleared her throat and stood up slowly. "Come on, follow me."

Tenzin quickly lifted himself to his feet with a swirl of air and offered his arm. She didn't take it and walked right past him to a round circle imbedded into the floor.

"The tunnel is under here. It will take us a few blocks south of her shop but we can duck between buildings and run from there."

"Alright. How do we get in?" Tenzin asked, staring unconvincingly at the ground.

"That's the problem. Usually, I would just – metalbend it open, but…"

"I see… How do you suggest we open it then?" Tenzin asked attempting to steer clear of that topic for now.

"The metal's relatively thin. We can break it with enough force."

"Maybe I can be of assistance." A voice echoed from behind a large pile of equipment. Before they could react, a man stood up and walked out of the shadows.

Lin squinted across the darkened room but recognized the face immediately.

"Officer Chang?" Lin called, a relieved smile gracing her face. "It's good to see that someone eluded those thugs."

"Councilman Tenzin." He said and bowed low. "Chief Beifong."

"That title precedes me, Officer." She said with as much conviction she could muster as he approached them.

"With all due respect, resignation does not end loyalty."

Lin nodded, and then shook his hand to signify their comradeship.

"How did you escape? I thought everyone was shipped off to Amon when they overtook the station."

His eyes widened and at that moment he looked away with shame. "Well – I –"

"What is it Chang?" Lin asked with concern.

"When the Equalists infiltrated the station, everyone ran out to fight. I told them that it was a lost cause – that if they went they would be picked off for sure! That's when they gassed the building… I – fled for the training room because I knew that it had its own ventilation system. I – I thought that Signa and Fong were behind me, but..." Chang paused and shook his head. "I've been hiding in here alone ever since waiting for it all to blow over. I never even thought of using the tunneling system."

"Are you telling me, that you abandoned your fellow officers in their time of need?" Lin asked angrily.

"I – yes…" He sighed, horribly disappointed in himself.

"I trained you better than that, Chang. How dare you speak of loyalty, you disgraceful –"

"Lin!" Tenzin interrupted to no avail.

"– Worthless, good for nothing –"

"Lin, please." Tenzin said, trying again. "Just let the man help us."

"Y – yes. Anything for you Chief Beifong." He said and bowed again.

Lin's initial anger died down when she realized that she had no authority to lay him out like this anymore. "Very well." She said, her tone morphing into a frustrated-disappointed.

Chang stepped forward and opened the metal hatch with one motion. "I can't believe that Amon got you – of all people! I never thought that –"

Lin glared at him, her eyes piercing him like daggers. "That is because, unlike you, I have some self respect. Come on Tenzin, we're leaving." She sat on the edge of the dark hole and readied herself to climb down the ladder.

"Will you be accompanying us?" Tenzin asked calmly.

"Everything else can be opened by hand. We do not need him after this point." Lin interjected irately.

"There's no need to beat around the bush. I get the message."

Lin stepped down to the first rung of the ladder.

"I know that my decisions have been less than noble," Chang continued, "But I do intend to set things right. When the moment arises, I will find my colleagues and free them. I will –"

"You're a disgrace to the badge. At least show some respect and take it off like I did." Lin said and then descended into the darkness. "Come on!" She called from the depths.

Tenzin bid a final good luck to the former officer and followed Lin's lead. Just before Tenzin completely submerged himself into the darkness, he watched Chang reluctantly pull the badge off his chest.

It was pitch dark inside, not a single light bulb or even a crevice that allowed light to penetrate the blackness. Tenzin climbed down the straight metal ladder, clinging to the rungs for some semblance of security as he felt swallowed by the crushing claustrophobic darkness of that seemingly endless tube. Finally, his foot touched the flat surface of the floor.

"Lin?" He called out and reached to feel for the wall; he found Lin's face instead.

"Augh! You idiot!" She yelled and reciprocated by punching him in the stomach.

"It was – an accident." He said between breaths, having not expected to get the wind knocked out of him.

"Stop being such a baby and follow me."

"Not to be – insensitive, but how will you know where you're going without your bending?"

"Huh. Please." Lin huffed, "I memorized these tunnel patterns by the time I was 14."

"Right. And if I can't see, how am I supposed to follow you?"

"By utilizing a skill that you never really grasped."

"What's that?" He asked skeptically.

"Listening."

"That's not funny." He responded in an irritated tone.

"I wasn't laughing" She said and began walking. "Just follow the sound of my footsteps."

With a disgruntled sigh, he followed her just like he always did, except this time he had no choice. Being an airbender, he did not like being in small dark places, especially those without a proper airflow…

"So, why are there no lights down here?" He asked after a short while, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"My mother designed these tunnels as a training exercise for new officers. Darkness causes anxiety and pressure. The tunnels help weed out the weaklings before they are able to join the team. They also make pretty handy emergency escapes."

"Mhm. Yes. That makes – complete sense." Tenzin gulped as he found himself looking around desperately for a single shred of light. Lin detected the way his voice changed and switched gears.

"Don't tell me you're scared, councilman." She teased, a mocking smile creeping onto her face.

"I am not. I am simply – concerned." He said, his voice cracking.

Lin chuckled, "After all these years you are still afraid of the dark. Come now, where's your sense of adventure."

"I think I have had enough _adventure_ for one day. And I don't know what you are talking about. I was never afraid of the dark." He said defensively.

"Give me a break! Do you remember the day we found that cave on the west side of the island? I couldn't get you inside 5 feet before you ran out whining."

"I – I was worried that we would encounter some sort of animal." He stated unconvincingly. "No matter, I was only a child. Eight, maybe nine years old, right?"

"Fifteen." Lin said, stifling a laugh.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and let it go. "When I agreed to working together like old times, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." He grumbled.

"Nothing we ever did together were things that you had in mind." She said and laughed. "Just be quiet and walk."

For a few minutes he obeyed, but he just could not face this tunnel without the distraction of speech.

"Lin? How – how much longer do you think?" He asked trying to mask his obvious fear.

"We still have a while. At least another half hour on foot before we reach the exit." She left out the part about being thankful that he was allowing her to walk instead of run.

"Alright…" Tenzin trailed off, again allowing the confines of the situation to overwhelm him. "Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind – um if you don't want to I understand – but it would be a lot more helpful for me if we could –"

Lin sighed loudly. "Your point, Tenzin?"

"Can we – talk?" He asked carefully. "The darkness is – it's – it's difficult for me to –"

"I understand." She responded warmly. "How about you fill me in about the rally?"

And Tenzin did. He recalled every excruciating detail of how they were taken to the rally and what Korra said while they were there. He told her about how they were tied up and what Amon planned to do with them.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my –" Tenzin cut himself off abruptly, forgetting how insensitive that statement would have been. After she did not respond, Tenzin sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"It's done." She said dismissively, leading them into yet another bout of not speaking. This time she was the one to break it. "Tenzin? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course." He asked with concern.

"Well – a lot of things have – changed for me recently. I can't help but think about certain decisions that I made that led me to where I am today. Maybe if I did a few things differently – we wouldn't be walking in this tunnel right now…" She took a breath, preparing herself. "Do you have any – regrets?"

Tenzin thought for a minute wondering what she was hoping to get out of his answer. He decided to be honest instead of trying to say what she wanted to hear.

"I think that we all have times in our lives where things can go one of a few ways. Some people may make mistakes at those times, but that doesn't mean the outcome is regrettable. My father always told me that regret only gives us a reason to dwell on the past. It is more pertinent to focus on what is happening in the present."

"Spoken like a true politician." She responded without satisfaction from his answer.

"I am sorry that my answer is not favorable, but I have no regrets." He stated, and then paused before he continued.

"You don't regret your decisions that led to you and your children being captured? You don't regret allowing Tarlok manipulate the council?"

"I – Of course the outcomes were not auspicious, but I do not think that if I made a different decision, than the situation would be any better. The inevitable will happen no matter what you do to prevent it." Tenzin said, hoping that he explained himself well. When she said nothing, he continued with a question of his own, "Why? What do you regret?"

"Forget it." She said in a low voice.

"You can tell me." He said reassuringly.

"I can walk these tunnels for hours telling you things that I regret. It makes no difference…"

"We still have some time."

Lin sighed and shook her head, feeling a flow of words about to come out that she had been suppressing for years. "It can be as stupid as wishing I hadn't twisted my ankle when I was nine. If only I hadn't chosen to walk down the hill that day, it wouldn't have even happened. I could go on forever with the little things… The problem is that all those small decisions lead to those that I end up regretting the most. That day when my mom was killed, I could have been at work, by her side, but instead I took the afternoon off. That one decision changed my entire life."

"You can't blame yourself for –"

"I should have been there, Tenzin… I can't help but think that I have a problem being in the places I am needed most. I threw myself into my work, hoping to help people, gain respect and to live up to the legend that my mother was, but I neglected my personal life and I wasn't there for myself or the person I loved. Through a series of bad decisions that I also regret, I managed to lose the only person who actually cared about me. If I wasn't so career oriented, maybe things would have been different and I wouldn't have tried and failed to save your family, and then I wouldn't have lost my bending..." She stopped walking and shook her head. She was thankful that it was so dark because she was beginning to tear up. "I gave up my title to help the Avatar, only to realize that I left the force at the time when my officers and the city needed me most. I don't blame them for thinking that I am a failure… But that is beside the point. In one fell swoop, I lost the very thing that I fought all of these years to protect. I was doing good work, fighting the good fight… I thought that giving it all up would help me find my own way and allow me to be free from the destiny I was bound to fulfill since I was young, free from having to hide my personal life from the public... In doing so, I have lost more than I could even imagine…"

Tenzin didn't know what to say. This was the first time in over ten years that she talked extensively about her personal feelings. Even then, she kept her side of the conversation to a minimum. He reached out in the darkness and found her shoulder, then placed himself by her side. "I know you are hurting, and you have every right to be, but maybe now is not the best time to think about it. We have more important things to worry about right now."

Lin ignored his comment, wanting to finish her thought before the moment was gone. "You know, I was so angry with you for the longest time… I thought that if I stayed mad then maybe I wouldn't allow myself to feel pain." Lin spoke softly, almost as if she was talking aloud to herself. "I know now that even that was pointless… I let myself hold a grudge that made my personal life miserable and it was all because I didn't have the strength to let go. Even thought it all happened so long ago, I still haven't moved past it… Sometimes, I still wonder if –" Lin closed her eyes tightly and then sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I suppose I had a lot of time to think in prison." Lin pulled away and began walking forward again, unable to fathom what she just said to him.

For a minute Tenzin followed her, but then he stopped in his tracks. By bringing up their relationship again, she set him over the emotional edge and he felt frustration overwhelm him. There was only so much he could say to show his sorrow, but how much worse was she going to make him feel? This is not what he needed right now. He was not in a right mind to feel guilty about causing Lin's problems and guilty about abandoning his wife and children when they needed him to be there. And surely, he did not need to feel any guiltier than he already did for caring about Lin more than he should while he allowed the most important people in his life to escape without protection. "Don't you think that I never thought about what life would be like if things had been different between us?" He asked heatedly, knowing where all of this spurred from.

Lin stopped as well and listened, his commanding voice echoing off the walls.

"I think that earlier this evening, we experienced a confusing moment that took us back to our past. I didn't want to think about it because I would be lying if I said that I did not feel it too." He said in a conflicted tone. Tenzin sighed loudly before he went on, feeling completely guilty now of allowing himself to give in to his better judgment. "No matter how – tempting it is to want for the past, it is gone. I – I love my wife, Lin."

"I know." She responded coolly.

"And I love my family." He continued, giving off how committed he was to that statement.

"And you should." Lin said convincingly.

"All of the decisions I have made led me to them and to where I am today. I suppose that the real reason I have no regrets is because I believe that the past is meant to be left behind because that is the nature of it! What is truly important is focusing on right now."

"I know that." Lin calmly as she felt his energy rise. He was tired of being reminded about how close they used to be – he was tired of giving in to nostalgia because there was no point or purpose, yet Lin constantly weighed on his better judgment.

"I do not believe that you do because instead of focusing on getting to where we need to go, or what we'll do if my family did not make it to the safe house, we are dwelling on feelings that diminished a long time ago!" Tenzin yelled, his voice filling the dark space around them.

After he spoke, a long silence followed where neither spoke nor neither dared to walk or even shuffle their feet. After what felt like an eternity, Lin cleared her throat and nodded to herself.

"You're right. How _insensitive_ of me." Lin said coldly, unable to decide on a comeback that would more accurately represent how selfish he was being. "Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the better."


	5. Chapter 5

Prison Break 5

After Tenzin's outburst, they did not speak the rest of the way. The only sound was the shuffling of their feet and the occasional drip of water through cracks in the piping. After about ten minutes, they walked an upward slope that grew steeper and steeper with each step.

"We're almost there." Lin said flatly.

"Alright." Tenzin answered awkwardly. After having some time to think about their earlier conversation, he came to realize that he was way too harsh with her. He wondered why Lin decided to speak about her feelings; she hardly ever spoke about them before and she certainly did not make a point to expose herself to him. He wanted to apologize, but he had no idea where to begin. The silence would probably be better…

As Lin reached the end of the tunnel, she clanged her metal hand guard onto a rung of the vertical ladder so that Tenzin could find it.

"We're here. I'll climb up first and open the hatch and make sure the coast is clear. _Wait inside_ until I give the all clear, got it?" Lin said, adding an element of forcefulness in her voice at the end.

Even though he couldn't see her face it felt as if she was staring right at him. "Of course." He muttered and blindly reached out to grab the cool metal that would lead him to his freedom.

Lin climbed slowly feeling winded from the simple motions of moving her arms and legs up and down. As she arrived at the fourth rung from the top, Lin reached up and grabbed onto the wheel, turning the stubborn thing with one strong arm. This would be easier, she thought, if she still had her bending…

"Do you think we'll meet resistance?" Tenzin asked out of awkwardness.

"It's difficult to say." Lin said as she adjusted her balance and clutched the wheel again, this time with both hands, to open the hatch manually. "From what you told me, they may not be patrolling over there." She grunted as she used all of her strength to turn the wheel one creaky inch at a time.

Finally, with a loud clang, the circular door popped open and swung down allowing the moonlight to streak into the tunnel. Tenzin took a deep breath, the fresh air wafting down and ruffling his robes. After he watched Lin's shadow disappear from the opening, he began to climb with eagerness to escape the metal catacomb he was trapped in for what felt like an eternity.

Lin leaned down. "The coast is clear." She whispered and gave him a hand getting out. "You alright?"

"Fine. Fine…" He said, relieved to be out of there. After all of that walking, talking and worry in that dark and confining space, Tenzin stood up and took the first satisfying deep breath of the entire night. Finally, his intensity began to melt away and he realized his newfound appreciation for open spaces.

"Then let's go." Lin said and gestured down a nearby alleyway. The two of them ran using the cover of each building and its shadows to hide as they carefully treaded softly to Old Mrs. Lang's produce shop in the heart of Dragon Flats Borough.

The city was eerily silent and tension hung in the air. The Equalists had taken to searching for and imprisoning benders, so it was no wonder that the streets were empty and giving off an unsettled vibe. The feeling was most prevalent in the neighborhoods and small shopping areas where one could almost feel the fear of the people who were desperately hiding inside of their homes and peeking out of the blinds of their shop windows.

When they arrived at the main square near the Borough, they ran into a problem. The square was rather large and surrounded by four walls of small shops and businesses that had little to no space between the buildings. Two Equalist airships hovered above its center, moving painstakingly slowly toward the bay.

"Mrs. Lang's is all the way on the other side of the square." Lin stated aloud.

"I thought you knew where we were going." Tenzin responded impatiently.

"Hey, without me, you wouldn't even be here."

"Without me, you would still be in prison!" Tenzin said with annoyance.

Lin rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, deciding to ignore his comment. "Either we can sprint across and risk being seen by those airships or go the long way around which will add at least 20 minutes onto this expedition."

Tenzin thought for a moment; as much as he wanted to see if his family was safe what would happen if they were seen? Tenzin sighed. "I do not want to risk bringing anymore conflict. We'll take the long way." He said sadly and gestured for Lin to lead the way.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and then led him in between the plethora of apartment homes and shops behind those of the main square continuously eyeing the skies to ensure their cover. The time finally came when they reached the back wall of their destination.

"There's no back door." Lin observed and then scooted along the side wall toward the open square. She peeked around the corner and eyed the front door and then the airship that was now directly above them. She turned around back into the skinny alleyway and bumped into Tenzin who was also trying to get a look at the situation. "Watch it." She growled and shoved him back. "I'll go first and –"

"Wait, why should you go first?"

"If you would let me finish – I was going to say that yellow and orange aren't exactly sneaky colors. I'll go first and make sure the door is unlocked so you can swiftly make your entrance. _Wait_ until the airship passes before making your move."

Tenzin nodded, feeling stupid for not thinking about that little detail.

Before he could say another word, Lin was at the front door knocking on it as loud as she could without being too noticeable.

After a few moments, a cranky, disgruntled voice muttered, "Who is it? What do you want?" from the inside.

"Chief – uh – It's Lin, Lin Beifong."

The door opened abruptly and a stout, wrinkled woman appeared. Immediately Lin's nostrils were met with the sudden fragrance of fresh fruit and flowering plants. She has always loved the smell of this shop – even as a young girl. "Come in – quickly! I didn't expect you, dear." Mrs. Lang said in a more pleasurable tone and latched the door behind them.

"Actually, Mrs. Lang, Tenzin is outside. He's waiting for an airship to pass."

The old woman nodded and opened the lock again before approaching Lin. "You're looking pale, Mrs. Beifong." She said caringly.

"I've been through much in the last 48 hours." Lin said with a tired voice.

"We all have, dear…" She said softly and picked a succulent peach from a barrel piled high with them. "You must be famished."

Lin graciously accepted the offering and ate it right away, the sweetness pleasuring her taste buds. After she was finished, she realized that it hadn't occurred to her to show her appreciation. "Thank you." She said quickly.

"Oh, you don't have to. There was more food laid out for everyone in the basement, however, the young airbenders have grazed through most of it, I'm afraid."

"They made it safely?" Lin asked with urgency, momentarily forgetting why they had come.

"Yes. A few scratches, but they are fine."

Lin sighed, "Tenzin will be so relieved…"

Silently they listened to the motor of the airship pick up and then fade into the distance. Tenzin hastily entered the shop, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to Lin and Mrs. Lang with hopeful eyes.

The old woman smiled sincerely and motioned for them to follow. Tenzin followed eagerly behind her while Lin crossed her arms and took up the rear. In the back of the store, was a wheeled cart with all kinds of displayed fruit sitting on the shelves; Mrs. Lang wheeled it to the side, revealing a trap door that would lead to the basement. Tenzin helped pull it open and then looked down at the seemingly deep stairwell that led under the shop. He was going underground again, but at least it was lit up this time.

"I don't know how to thank you –" Tenzin began, so appreciative of her act of kindness, that he couldn't find the words.

"Go on. Be with your family." She said smiling.

Tenzin nodded and quickly began his descend.

"You too Mrs. Beifong. You'll be safe here."

Lin nodded and bowed to her. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Lang."

As Tenzin walked down the stairs, he thought about the impossibility that he would not see his family there waiting for him. He felt as if he couldn't believe they were actually safe until he saw it for himself. Then, all at once, he stepped out into the open ground floor of the basement and looked to his right. His wife and four children were all huddled up comfortably on a big, squishy sofa.

Pema looked up and smiled as she saw him. "Tenzin."

"Daddy!" Meelo, Ikki and Jinora yelled simultaneously and ran toward him. Tenzin dropped to his knees and embraced them, relief filling his being.

Lin walked down slowly, feeling weary and empty. She dipped her head to see down into the room before she entered and hesitated. Tenzin had just reunited with his loved ones and she definitely did not want to get in the middle of that. Even though she had no intention of imposing on their moment, there was an old bench open down there with her name on it. She tentatively stepped into view and then she could fully survey the scene. Those kids – they loved him so much. She smiled sadly remembering just how good of a father he always wanted to be – she knew that he never would have had that with her.

As Tenzin stood up to hug Pema and the baby, all eyes (Except Tenzin's) seemed to be staring up at her as if they were expecting something. She looked back with sad and defeated eyes; even though they made it safe and sound and even though she sacrificed so much to protect them, she felt the sting of her failure. She and Pema then made eye-contact but it was not at all comforting, so she averted her eyes as fast as she could.

With a desire to keep to her own, Lin grabbed another piece of fruit from the table and then took a seat on that old wooden bench a safe distance away from the airbender family. She sat in silence for a while half relaxing and half wallowing in self pity as the others talked and got reacquainted. They thankfully left her out of the conversation because the last thing she wanted to do was make meaningless small-talk with one of her least favorite people. Nonetheless, she awkwardly avoided their frequent gazes; she did not wish to be reminded of her shortcomings.

Lin was in the middle of yet another sigh when she noticed the three little munchkins out of the corner of her eye coming toward her. She turned her head to their direction to see if they were truly trying to approach her and then she looked away when she realized that it was actually happening.

"Yes?" Lin asked coldly and continued looking forward.

Jinora stepped forward to speak first. "Is it true – that you lost your bending when you were trying to save us?" She asked carefully with the sincerity of youth in her eyes.

Lin did not want this… An interrogation is the last thing she needed because at this point it would only make her feel worse. She didn't answer, but her sigh and her downward gaze said it all.

"We just wanted to thank you – and to say that we are sorry about what happened. You were very brave." She said softly and bowed. The other two followed her suit and bowed as well. Lin looked sideways at them; she appreciated the sentiment, but she truthfully didn't feel like she deserved it.

"Oh, stand up straight, all of you." She finally responded when they did not come up right away. "You don't need to thank me and you don't need to apologize. Just be thankful that you are safe…"

Jinora nodded and walked back to the couch with Ikki while Meelo stayed behind. Lin tried to ignore it, but the boy was just staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked irritated.

Meelo blinked and then climbed up onto the bench next to her. Lin just watched him with unsure eyes, wondering what he was going to do. He seemed to be examining her expression. Slowly he stood up on the bench and hugged her around the neck.

"Thank you, hero-lady." He said and squeezed a little tighter.

Lin's eyes widened; what was she supposed to do? She was definitely not one to deal with children's affections, or any affection for that matter. She looked over Meelo's shoulder to Tenzin to see what Tenzin thought she should do. He was holding Rohan and unfortunately his expression was probably as puzzled as hers. When Meelo hadn't let go after a few moments, Lin felt her defenses soften; she hadn't experienced this kind of heartfelt consolation in a long time. Before she knew it, she wrapped her arms around his little body and hugged him back. As soon as they noticed that she was responding well to him, Ikki and Jinora returned as well, sitting on either side of her with open arms.

Lin began to feel teary after a few moments, but made her best effort not to cry in front of everyone. "Thank you, kids." She said in a low voice as she pulled away. "I – I would like to be alone for a while." She stood abruptly and walked to the stairwell where she would have some privacy. She ascended until she was out of sight and then sat solemnly on one of the steps.

The fallen earthbender stared into space feeling hollow and raw. Now that she finally had a moment of solitude and freedom, she was actually forced to come to terms with what had happened to her. Everything felt different; when she touched the stone walls next to her, that familiar feeling that always made her feel whole was gone completely. Metal was her element of choice, but there was something even more terrifying about not being able to go back to her roots and work with some good old-fashioned earth or stone. She pressed her hand hard onto the wall, hoping to feel something – anything… She felt emotion lump up in her throat, her teeth clenched, and she pressed harder. Nothing…

Lin buried her face in her hands feeling like a failure – worthless – a disgrace to her mother's name. Water leaked from her eyes, but it was okay because now she had no more dignity left to lose – and, if nothing else, at least she was alone.

She stayed quiet, holding back the full fledged sobbing that would surely come before sleep. Sleep… Lin sure was exhausted, but in the mean time, she cried catching her tears in her hands. She almost didn't hear the little footsteps coming up the stairs.


End file.
